Hermione and George: A sexy trilogy
by TheOnlyNightTroll
Summary: Hermione and Geroge meet and realizes that they love each other. And they have sex. THIS IS EXTREMELY SEXY, IF YOU READ THIS YOU WILL ORGASM BEWARE! Review my sexy story, please?:-D
1. SOCIETY CRITICISM!

**Well howdy y'all, my new story about LOVFE! and seckxs ENJAY!**

Hermione loved George and he loved her back probably. They found eachother when they were going from the Hogwarts Express. George took his luggage and went out of the door in the train so he was on the platform. Then he saw her, Hermione. He saw her and felt something he had never felt before, it was LOVE! Hermione felt so too. He ran to her and she ran to him and they bumped into each other and broke every leg and bone so they was in the hospital to be fixed and stuff but then they did a declaration of love to them.

"I LIKE you, George"

"But I LOVE you"

"OMGTISA me too!"

"And BTW you're SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!"

"Why, thank you!:-) I wish I could say the same thing to you too LOL"

Then they wnt to Hermione's place and had sex.

* * *

They laid in their sofa and watch a drawing because TV:s doesn't exist in wizarding world!:-O Hermione said:

"We should have sex" and they did. George got sensual and aroused. Hermione also. She took off her clothes and... she was naked underneath them! She had big boobs and stuff. Georghe was exited. They kissed. Geroge took his hands and put them on THE BREASTS!

"OH OH" Hermione and George yielded in pleasure. Then George got naked and Hermione was also naked and he put his love stick into her hole of mysteriousness. They got an orgasm. Then George tried to kiss her and Hermione shrieked "STOP!"

"What why?" George was confused and egregiousness.

"How COULD you!?"

"What?"

"You raped me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Then Hermione got mad and called the police and he got arrested and put in jail for thirteen days, weeks.

* * *

George was out of the jail and Hermione came up to him and said "That happens when you RAPE someone!" George said SORREY and they went home happily.

Then Hermione said "WE must have sex!?" and he answered "I don't want to, I'm tired" and she responde "YOU MUST" and then suddenly she took of his clothes and he was naked! She also too. Then they had sex while George protested because he didn't want too. After everyone's orgy he said:

"You raped me!"

"So?"

"I must call the cops!"

"But you're a guy so nobody cares."

"Oh, right, I forgot LOL"

"LOL"

Then they got children and lived happily ever after until got murdered by a bird, by a robin... :-O mid-air while swinging in a circus

THE END

**I bet all of y'all orgasmd but if you did you must go in jail! No-one is allowed to orgasm to MY storeys without my permission! Reviesw plizz :-D**


	2. Mystery bebies

**Howdy y'all, I wuzn't thinking of an sequel to dis, but here is one. BTTWW! To y'all of u SZTOOPID flamers, I waz NOT trieng to make rape into o jocke! Da last chapta had a deep meaning, to shw dat nobady daosn't really care about male rap so DAAAAHHHHHHHH! I bet u cun't do a deeper meaning den dat! IT'S DA BEST SOCETITY CRITICISM EVVUURRR!**

**REVIOW NOW!**

It had been nine months since the last chapter and George had come home from his job. He went in to sit in his appleshaped couchsofa. But he heard a sound!

"WHAt was that!?" he waas screaming frightengly like Scooby Doo does when he bumps into a monster, even though the stupid monsters always are some moron in a costume DON'T THEY EVER LEARN!? The mystery gang just _happens _to come to a 'haunted' place, and they try to solve the mystery while splitting up, leaving Velma forever alone, Fred and Daphne just goes of to 'inspect the bedrooms' alone and Scooby and Shaggy just have to go alone, even though they're scared of EVERYTHING so they of-course finds the monster first and gets chased - accompanied by playful, catchy music - and then some stupid shit happens and Fred makes a moronic trap that NEVER WORKS! so Scooby and Shaggy just catches the monster and finds out that it was just a guy with a mask OH WHAT A SURPRISE! then some polices comes and Scooby says something and everyone laughs and then... THE END CREDITS! Oh Rowling, so stupid... But there were real monsters in Zombie Island and some other movies... Well, IT DOESn'T MATTER... On with the storey:

George screamed and Hermione came and said "What is it, Honey?" and he said "OH Smeyer, it was just you!" because Hermione had made that sound he heard. But now he was thinking. Why was Hermione home?

"Why are you home, jam**(AHAHAHAA GEDDIT?)**?" he asked with so much sass.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I went home" she said with her voice "Oh, my stomach hurts and it's so big, it wasn't as big yesterday!" she sat down in tha sofa OR IS IT A COUCH and sat down. Then her stomach EXPLODED.

"ÅOLGGTUHGKFFYBHGFJFIUÄKJKGDR TY"

"Y'all have to go to the hospital!" and he took her in his arms and lifted her up like Titanic and ran away to hospital.

* * *

Hermione laid in a bed and George was beside her, holding her hand. Then a doctor came in.

"Oh Doctor, what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked cheesily "Why did my stomach EXPLODE?"

"Well, I've been checking that up" doctor said preachly "it seems like you're... PREGNANT! Congratulations!"

Hermione and George looked at each other and said "GFDHJASOAÄ-WÄÄuQ2IOQ2Y762189§1VGJTR67THKBHJYTYUVBV#¤%)=((ytGCx#¤23TGU" neutraly.

Doctor continued "You have to lie really still, or else the baby can fall out of your thing!:-O Exploding stomachs is a common sign for pregnancy BTW."

"Oh am I pregnant" she asked askingly but then she SCREEEEAAAAMMMMEEEDDDDDD!. The doctor ran forward and looked and took his hands and tried to DRAG the baiby out but IT WAS sTUCK

"What should we do"

Doctor took a wrench and tried do drag it out but then Peter Griffin came walking in the corridor so doctor threw the wrench in his head so he died :-)

Doctor took a microphone and sang YOU ARE THE DANSING QUEEN YOUNG AND STWEEN ONLY SEVENTEEN and the baby plopped out with a BOMGPLOPP and Hermione was relieved.

Geroge thought it was over and he took the baby and folded it in a blanket or something that sounds less disturbing but Hermuione SCREEAMMED again! It was... ANOTHER BABY!

"OMFG, IT'S TWINS!11111111111111111111111" The doctor said and danced a ritual and drank tea and lighted a fire and then he tried to take the baby, but it refused! He took some candy to lure it out of its cave, but IT DIDN'T WORK! Then Hermione rised from the bed and the baby fell out! They took them and wrapped them into a blankets and took them and felt weird being parents.

The doctor examined and inspected the babys and then said revealingly "THESE ARE NOT REAL BABYS!"

"OMFGR" Hermione and George wanted doctor to TELL THEM MORE  
!1111111111111

The doctor started explaing "Sometimes when a woman ORMAN is eating red vines they can start thinking about sex and then throw away the candy and then their bellys are getting bigger and swollowed and then they think they're pregnant!"

"The why did babies fall out of my vagina" Hermione asked sexily

"They're not real LOOK" doctor pointed to the babies and the y DISAPPEARED in a puff of logic!

"So I guess this was just a Shaggy Dog Story** (AHAHAHAHA GEDDIT? Cuz I don't)** " George said

"JAPPALAPPA " evryone else said and then they teleported home and watched The Adventures of Tintin THE BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!

The end

**REVIOW BELOW OR I WILL EAT YOUR BRANS!1111111haf111a111nice111lif1 111111111111111111111111111**


	3. SOCIETY CRITISM 2!

**Soooo, I've made more research and... Rape is a prblm for women coz people sais they're sluts and stuff and tHAT's IS TERRIBLE! So I deceded to write this::::**

Hermione and George are lovers, and they love each other and shit. So one day they were in their flat/apartment/lägenhet/whateva' and Hermione was in couch and George was behind her and he toched her face.

"You're not wearing a bra"

"NOPPELEo!" she said clearly

And he moved his hands and put them on the breasts!

"Stop it I don't wnt."

"Yes!" he said "WE MUST DO THE SEX" and they did WITHOUT HERMIONE'S CONSENT

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He took his impregnation pencil of doom and put it in her conseptional opening of erotica. He screamed OHH OH I'M CUMMING and she also scremed that because they were having an orgy even though she didn't want it for she was being RAPED :-(

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHJ!

She pushed him of her and said "I hate you!" and ran to the Court of Patriarchy™ and wanted to sue George but the judge said:

"NOOOOOOO you can't sue him, beacuse it's YOUR FAULT!"

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked

"You weren't wearing a BRA so you tempted him to RAPE YOU!"

"I can wear whatever I want, it's not my fault that stupid idiots RAPE ME!" Hemrion

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Judge! SAIF"It's your fault EVERYTHING, you SLUT!"

"But I'm pregnant" Hermione said truthfully "I can't raise a baby, I have to get an abortion!"

"NOOOOOOOO you can't!" Judge said evily "Abotion is aganst the bible or something and we can't have that AND IM THE ONE TO DECIDE! Even though I'm male and can't get pregnant."

"But I can't afford raising a baby, I don't have money!"

"You should have thought of that BEFORE THE SEX!"

Hermione exploded "WE HAD SEX WITHOUT MY CONSENT, WHAT KIND OF COURT IS THIS!?"

The judge replied equally explodingly "THIS IS A KANGAROO COURT!" and he took her and threw her out the door and she sat on the street and cried and it was a downer ending.

THE END

**And this concludes my trilogy of sexiness with valuable lessons: MAle rape isn't taken seriously, female rape victims are slut shamed and sometimes womens who eat red vines confections imagines they're pregnantIt was an amazing story so LEAVE A REVIEW AND DESCRIBE IT'S SEXY AMAZINGNESS NOOOOWWWW!**


End file.
